Cancer, an uncontrolled proliferation of cells, is a multifactorial disease characterized by tumor formation, growth, and in some instances, metastasis. Cells carrying an activated oncogene, damaged genome, or other cancer-promoting alterations can be prevented from replicating through an elaborate tumor suppression network. A central component of this tumor suppression network is p53, one of the most potent tumor suppressors in the cell. Both the wild type and mutant conformations of p53 are implicated in the progression of cancer.